


No Good Two Bit Filthy Rotten Criminal

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Raywood, Robbery, actually wtf am i doing, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3048434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulmate AU where your soulmate's first words to you appear somewhere as a tattoo and Ray's kind of worried because his says, "This is a robbery! Put your hands up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based also on a thing i saw on tumblr that i now can't find bc i forgot to save the link and i am dumb  
> yes the title is from that one all time low song bc as i said in my babysitter au fic ((which u should go read if u haven't already)) i am trash at titles.

The prospect of having your soulmate's first words tattooed permanently into your skin was daunting enough as it was. But for Ray, he figured he had it worse than most, except maybe for those who never got words. From the moment he read the words when they first etched themselves into his skin, he was scared to leave the house. Maybe not scared, but it still filled him with apprehension. 

The words neatly on his forearm read simply, "This is a robbery! Put your hands up!" 

When he first read them, it was hard not to think about. So many questions came from this. Maybe it was a joke? He hoped so. What kind of person would they be? What could Ray possibly see in a criminal?

Years pass and Ray soon realised that he wouldn't be meeting his soulmate any time soon. What if, Ray wondered, his soulmate got themselves killed in their dastardly ways, and Ray would never meet them? As much as he didn't want to fall in love with a criminal, worse would be never falling in love at all.

The words became something he grew accustomed to and more often than not, they were forgotten. Certainly not something to think about on a lazy Sunday afternoon like any other. The sun was out, there was hardly a cloud in the sky and it was certainly not a day one expected to be held hostage. 

Ray was minding his own business, grabbing some chocolate bars and heading to the register. He was about to pay when he saw the cashier's eyes widen in fear. Before he had the chance to ask what was wrong, a gravely voice behind him yelled, "This is a robbery! Put your hands up!"

Ray froze. He was scared, he was terrified; what if he died? He was scared, he was terrified; this was his soulmate. There was no doubting it. The part of him that thought this might just be a normal, run of the mill robbery was squished instantly. The voice he heard speaking sent an indescribable shiver down his spine. 

The cashier had his hands up and Ray realised he should do the same. He raised his hands slowly, the chocolate bars and his money forgotten on the counter. 

"You! Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them!" The same voice yelled and there was no doubt in Ray's mind that it was directed at him. 

Ray turned slowly, all too aware of the tattoo visible on his bare arm. He wanted desperately to make eye contact with the man but there was something in his way. A skull mask. Now that was about the most ridiculous and terrifying Ray had ever seen. Firstly, who the fuck wears a skull mask and secondly, oh my god he's going to kill me and he's INSANE. 

And then... Something in the atmosphere changed and was it just Ray or was the mysterious skull-masked criminal staring right at him? 

Ray realised that, with the words visible on his wrist, he and his soulmate share one piece of knowledge: They were made for each other. Or at least, the criminal was made for Ray. Ray had no idea what his soulmate's tattoo said. 

Dread washed over Ray. What if the criminal was Ray's soulmate, but Ray wasn't his? What if he died right there, right now? Fear took over him and he wanted to turn and run, run far away and never look back but that same fear is holding him in place and he knew he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. 

Quick as lightning, the criminal darted forward and before Ray knew what was happening there was a gun pressed to his head. 

"Nobody move," he yelled. "Except you, pretty boy," the man growled in Ray's ear. Now was not the time to be turned on, but Ray couldn't really help it. 

"Alpha Two, what are you doing?" A tinny voice shouted and Ray realised that it was coming from a small microphone. He realised his soulmate was not someone who worked alone.

"Roll with it," the criminal, 'Alpha Two,' muttered. He started walking, pushing Ray forward and Ray had no choice but to move. He was led outside where a nondescript van waited. The criminal pulled open the doors and pushed him in. He can hear sirens, but then the criminal was climbing into the back with him and the doors are shut and the van was moving. 

There were other people in the van. They were looking at him. Ray wanted to be anywhere but here. He shuffled to the corner, closest to the door, and the three other people in the back just watched him for a moment before turning on his kidnapper/soulmate. 

All at once, the two start yelling over each other, asking why they suddenly had an extra person, and how this was going to help them and hey Ryan, where the hell is the damn money anyway?

"Shut up," the criminal, Ryan, growled, and the two fell silent. One of them looked scared and the other just looked angry. 

A hand came up and pulled the mask off. Ray's jaw nearly dropped and god DAMN if he wasn't the luckiest motherfucker in the world because holy SHIT, his soulmate was attractive and Ray absolutely could not wait to fuck him. 

That wasn't the only thing he notices, though. When Ryan's hand reached up, his sleeve slid down. And Ray can see one letter. One single letter and he knew instinctively it's Ryan's tattoo. 

"...y." It was the letter Y and before Ray could think too much about what that meant, Ryan turned to him and asked, "What's your name?" 

The tone was so demanding and the fear was still pumping through him and he hastily stuttered out a quiet, "Ray." 

It was in that moment he knew for sure. Ryan's face paled ever so slightly and his sleeve slid down a bit more and Ray saw his own name on a stranger's wrist. 

The other two in the back with them are staring on with something akin to amazement and maybe even shock. Ray couldn't really blame them but he did wish they'd stop staring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray was brought back to base, and he was shocked and all the more terrified to realise he was amongst Los Santos' most wanted. Why the fuck did his soulmate have to be the Mad fucking King of the goddamn Fake AH Crew? Ray had always thought his life was simple, but he was okay with that. None of this fucking complicated shit ever happened to him before. Why now, and why THIS? 

After the situation had been explained and the shock somewhat dissipated, Ray timidly asked if he were allowed to go home. It was no surprise to anyone when Ryan offered to take him. Ray was apprehensive as hell. Sure, they were apparently soulmates but did that mean he wanted to be alone with a psychopathic killer? More dread washed over him when he realised said psychopathic killer now knew where he lived.

He shrunk slightly in the passenger seat and Ryan apparently noticed because he chuckled softly.

"Turn right here," Ray said quietly, pointing. Ryan turned and they were driving up to the familiar apartment complex. Well, familiar to Ray, in any case. Ryan parked the car and turned, looking at Ray, who had somehow become fascinated by the car's dashboard. 

"So... Shall I walk you to your apartment?" Ryan asked finally. 

Ray turned, startled almost by the question. But he nodded and then they were getting out of the car and Ray was leading Ryan to his home. He got to the door and slid the key into the lock, opening the door. He walked in and flicked the lights on. He heard Ryan follow him in and the door close and wasn't surprised. He knew what was most likely going to happen and he was apprehensive but excited at the same time. It was an interesting combination of emotions. 

He turned, opening his mouth to say something but the words were lost. Ryan had left his skull mask back at base and now that Ray's initial fear was gone, he was able to appreciate the other's face better. He faltered, nearly stepping back when Ryan walked forward. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did when Ryan's hands brushed against his skin but the shock it sent through him was disorientating to say the least. He didn't bother trying to stop himself from leaning in to Ryan's touch; there was no fighting it, not from the moment he heard the words. 

Ryan took Ray's reaction as a sign to continue, and continue he did. He grabbed Ray suddenly, turning and pressing him with his back against the wall. Arms were snaking around his waist and then lips were on his and everything after that was a blur. 

Ray awoke the next morning, confused as to why he was 1) naked and 2) not alone. And then, the realisation hit him: Holy shit he just had sex with arguably the city's most dangerous criminal and DAMN, he wanted to do it again. He rolled on his side, looking at Ryan, who was still sleeping. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told him it was 10 am, which was earlier than Ray normally awoke but he wasn't sure he could get back to sleep now, given the circumstances. 

His eyes drifted back to Ryan's face, absentmindedly watching him as he relived the details of the night before. They sent a shiver down his spine. He realised, though, that since they'd both mostly passed out because of exhaustion last night that he should probably shower. He dragged himself reluctantly out of bed and made to step towards the bathroom when a hand grabbed his wrist and he jumped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryan asked, still half-asleep. Ray shuddered again at the tone. 

"I was just going to shower," Ray said, turning to look at Ryan, whose eyes were still closed. At Ray's statement though, they opened and there was a glint of something Ray couldn't quite identify.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Ryan asked, smirking as he let go of Ray's hand and pulled himself out of bed as well. 

Before Ray really knew what was happening, Ryan had him pressed to the wall of the shower. The water was running but Ray paid no attention to it - and who could blame him? His mind was a blur and all he could focus on was the way the water fell on Ryan's shoulders and the feel of Ryan's hands on his bare waist and just _Ryan_. 

He let his eyes flutter closed when he felt Ryan press closer to him. There was just something about the feeling of Ryan's hands on him that put him under some sort of spell. 

"Look at me," Ryan growled. Ray's eyes opened and stared into Ryan's, millimetres in front of him. Ryan's hands moved from Ray's waist to plant themselves on either side of Ray's head and it was then that Ray noticed something off about Ryan's wrist. His eyes drifted and he noticed what looked like smudged ink. Smudged, no doubt by the water, but... That's where Ryan's tattoo was. Or, was supposed to be. As Ray watched, his name dissolved and disappeared before he could process what that meant. Ryan followed his gaze and as soon as he realised what Ray was looking at the atmosphere changed dramatically. 

Ryan was still pressing him against the wall, but this time it wasn't really in an intimate way. Now Ray was scared. He wasn't supposed to see what he saw, that much was evident. However, what Ryan would do to him next was still a mystery. 

What happened next was baffling indeed. One moment, Ray was pressed between the wall and Ryan, and the next he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Blearily, Ray came to. What brought him out of his sleep was a voice, and although it was rather muffled and hazy, he could tell it was a loud voice.

"Fucking again? Are you serious?" 

There was something familiar about the voice, and the fact that the person was yelling was jogging something in his memory. 

"It's what I do, Michael," another, calmer voice spoke before Ray could place the first. This one he recognised. It was Ryan. And, lucky him, Ryan had said the first guy's name. That's right. Michael. He was one of the two others in the back of the van when... 

Ray remembered suddenly the events that had taken place before he got here. He suddenly wanted to be somewhere very, very far away. There was no telling what Ryan would do to him, now that Ray knew he'd lied. Why HAD he lied, anyway? Ray had no time to dwell on the thought before falling unconscious again. 

~~

He awoke some time later, how long he had no idea, to an empty room. Ryan had since left, and so had Michael, apparently. 

"Oh, good, you're awake." 

Never mind, Michael was still there. 

Ray jumped, sitting bolt upright in the small bed, looking around for where Michael was. As it happened, Michael had only just walked into the room, and was still  
shutting the door behind him when Ray woke up. Ray watched as Michael walked closer, handing him a glass of water, which was gratefully accepted. 

"How..." Ray started, only to stop and clear his throat. He took another sip of water before continuing. "How long have I been out?" 

"'Bout a day or two," Michael answered nonchalantly, shrugging. "You hungry?" 

Ray nodded. Now that Michael asked, he realised just how famished he was. 

"Come with me," Michael said, and stood, walking to the door. 

Ray followed somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to run into Ryan. 

"Uh," Ray said, just as Michael turned the door handle. Michael paused, facing him. "Why am I here?" Ray asked.

"Ryan brought you here." 

"Why did he do that? Like, he knocked me out before he brought me here. I mean, that's kind of mixed signals, I think." 

Michael looked slightly amused, but his smile faded and he sighed. He let go of the door handle and looked at the ground briefly, scratching at the back of his neck.  
"Look," he started. "Ryan ... does this shit a lot. I'm not really, uh, supposed to tell you anymore. Just..." He let out a sound of frustration. "Believe me when I tell you that it is a good thing that you're here and not..." Michael trailed off and Ray swallowed nervously.

Michael brightened again, and though it seemed forced, Ray was grateful for the difference in atmosphere. 

"Let's go get you some food." 

\- 

Michael led Ray to the kitchen, stopping only briefly when they bumped into Gavin, who had been the fourth person in the back of the truck with them the other day. Ray watched them interact silently. He was still uncertain as to what he was doing here, and he didn't want to overstay his welcome so to speak. Besides, saying anything meant he might anger one of the others, and then they'd just send him to Ryan. Who knows what would happen to him then.

Michael directed Ray to a bar stool at the island in the kitchen. Gavin had followed them and he and Michael were chatting amiably about something or other. Michael grabbed some leftover pizza out of the fridge and put it on a plate for Ray, placing it in front of him, eyes on Gavin the whole time. Ray didn't mind. He was just glad he wasn't dead, and with Ryan who knows where (as long as it was far away from Ray) he felt safe. For the time being, all Ray wanted was to be alone with his thought so he could try to figure out what the hell was going on.

Unfortunately, it seemed he would have to figure that out later. “So, Ray, right?” Gavin asked, turning to him suddenly.

Ray, who had just taken a bite of pizza, only nodded. 

“How was Ryan?” Gavin grinned, and Michael elbowed him harshly. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“You’re an asshole,” Michael muttered to him. Turning to Ray, he added, “Never mind him. He doesn’t watch what he’s saying, ever.” 

“What’s the problem? I was just asking if he was good in –“ 

“SHUT UP!” 

Ray had long since realised what Gavin was getting at and decided to humour him. “Wasn’t bad,” he said, and the other two turned their attention back to him, seeming surprised that he had in fact answered. “Probably would’ve been better if he hadn’t bludgeoned me unconscious the morning after though.” 

Gavin fell silent, and Michael shot him a look as if to say, ‘You shouldn’t have said anything.’

“What’s the deal with that, anyway?” Ray continued after swallowing another bite of pizza. “You said earlier that he does this sort of thing a lot,” he added, looking at Michael. “You ever gonna explain what that means or am I gonna have to figure out myself?” 

Michael and Gavin exchanged a glance, one that wasn’t too subtle, and fell silent. Ray watched them a few moments longer, lips pursed. 

“O-kay then…” Ray said, and decided to drop it. He knew where the line was, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was cross it. 

Gavin pulled out his phone, looked at it, and promptly said, “I’ve just remembered a thing I’ve got to do.” He stood and walked off. 

Michael rolled his eyes, hints of a smile on his face. 

“He’s not the greatest at lying,” Ray pointed out. 

“Thank you, captain obvious.”

“He didn’t even turn his phone on,” Ray continued, voice growing slightly in volume instead of laughing. 

Michael actually smiled, this time, but he looked like he was trying not to. “Keep your voice down, I don’t know where Ryan is.” 

Ray sobered up instantly, all traces of laughter disappearing from his face. He seemed to almost retreat into himself, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at the counter. “Sorry,” he muttered, and said nothing after that, despite Michael’s multiple efforts to get him to speak again. 

Eventually, Michael brought Ray back to his room, which was more like a jail cell, and that was that. 

Ray didn’t see anyone for the rest of the day, and according to the clock on the wall, fell asleep around three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't u just hate it when ur so paranoid that ur apparent soulmate is going to break into ur room and kill u that u can't fall asleep till 3 am lol #justgirlythings


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff had had his eye on Ray for a few months. Being the unofficial leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Los Santos meant that nothing slipped under his radar. And if it did, it wasn't for long.

So when he heard of the man with the pink sniper rifle he was immediately intrigued. He started his research. Geoff’s research was something that Michael and Gavin never seemed to notice. Ryan noticed right away but he stayed out of it till it was convenient - for him, not the Crew.

Jack always knew, from the moment Geoff started from the moment he was finished. Jack had been there since the beginning. Back when it was just the two of them, they were unbelievably close, practically joined at the hip. They’d pull off tiny robberies together, convenience stores at most, never really getting in much trouble.

On one of their off days, they saw on the news reports of two criminals who were pulling off extraordinary heists, something impressive for such a small group. Geoff and Jack hardly had time to be flattered before seeing a grainy image of a lanky gentleman with floppy hair and a rather large nose accompanied by an angry looking individual with curly hair.

Jack and Geoff wanted to take out the competition, as is natural for people in their line of work. They spent two weeks preparing, gathering all the information and equipment necessary.

On the day of, they opened the front door to find none other than Team Nice Dynamite on their doorstep. Geoff and Jack hardly had time to be surprised when Michael spoke.

“Heard you’d been lookin’ for us.” He grinned at Geoff.

Jack heard a sharp intake of breath beside him. He was confused until he remembered Geoff’s tattoo, the one he didn’t choose to get, neat on the inside of his wrist. The one where printed delicately were the words that had just fallen from Michael’s lips.

“Something wrong, old man?” Michael was saying now.

“I think it would be best if you two came inside,” Jack said slowly, speaking to both of them.

“Like hell we will,” Gavin scoffed, standing proudly as he looked as defiantly as possible in Jack’s direction. Jack’s blood turned to ice.

The two Gents all but deflated. How could they take out their opposition now?

“Are you guys actually gonna say anything to us or are you just going to stand there looking all depressed and shit?” Michael asked as his grin fell away to reveal his annoyance.

“Okay. So, how about instead of us killing you,” Geoff started, eyes on Michael the whole time. “We work out a deal?”

Any annoyance Michael felt previously disappeared and he looked at Geoff in shock. His fingers came to rest on his inked wrist, absentmindedly running over the words as realisation sank in.

“Sounds like a plan,” Michael said eventually, tone completely changed now. Gavin looked at him incredulously.

“What? Michael, I though you said we –“

“Maybe you should listen to him,” Jack said carefully, addressing Gavin alone for the first time.

“Maybe I should, but you can’t tell me what to –“

“Your wrist, idiot,” Michael snapped.

Gavin fell silent and from that day forth they became known as the Fake AH Crew.

Ryan’s addition to the group was met by apprehension from all but Geoff. Geoff knew Ryan (more or less) and he knew Ryan was trustworthy (more or less).

When they first met, Gavin, tactless as always, was first to point out the lack of a mark on Ryan’s wrist.

“Why haven’t you got one?” He asked, staring openly.

“Gavin…” Jack started.

“Or is it somewhere else?” Gavin grinned cheekily at the tall man.

Ryan remained expressionless , choosing not to answer but instead just to stare quietly at Gavin, whose grin eventually faded into a rather frightened expression.

“Ryan doesn’t talk much,” Geoff said. “Isn’t that right buddy?”

Ryan turned to look at Geoff, and no one else noticed the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“What’d I tell ya?” Geoff asked, clapping Gavin on the shoulder and walking upstairs, Michael close behind. Michael wasn’t one to admit when he was afraid, but in a situation like this, where he didn’t know much about Ryan and wasn’t completely confident in Gavin or Jack’s abilities to defend themselves, he wasn't too keen on sticking around.

Gavin skittered away soon after, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the intimidating newcomer as possible.

Jack, ever hospitable, offered Ryan a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said, and after an awkward second of silence, walked off to look for Gavin.

But that was years ago. They’ve been getting along, of course they have, and things have been great. Even Gavin and Ryan are friendlier now, and Ryan actually speaks to them.  

But Ryan has this... Thing. It’s not a thing Geoff appreciates very much, but he’d rather let it happen then try to stop the madman.  Really, all Geoff has to do is stop drinking when Ryan’s around and his secrets will be safe. But Ryan’s always around and Geoff’s not about to stop drinking any time soon.

“He’d find out eventually, even if I didn’t tell him,” is what Geoff said to Jack in an attempt at reassuring himself. Jack only nodded, humouring Geoff because there wasn't much else he could do either.

And so, when Geoff started doing his research, it was only a matter of time before Ryan discovered the next target’s name: one Ray Narvaez Jr.

But for once, Ryan’s scheme played out more or less how it was supposed to, and they got Ray back to base. But things rather fell apart, because Ray was not supposed to find out about Ryan’s lack of tattoo for a long time.

It was a few days after Ray’s meal in the kitchen with the other two lads before he had a conversation with Geoff.

He had been given something like free reign of base, which he soon learned was more of a mansion judging by the layout. Ray had yet to find any door that led outside, but he’d seen out through several picture windows, most of which gave him views of what looked to be a massive forest. Only on the west side of the house did he see a massive courtyard. He wanted desperately to explore it after noting the rose bushes by the fountain in the centre.

Ray was walking aimlessly through the extensive corridors when he rounded a corner and nearly walked right into Geoff. The man stopped him, steadying both of them and smiled reassuringly at Ray’s nervousness.

“I’m sorry, man, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Ray stuttered nervously, having heard nightmarish rumours and stories about the man in front of him.

But Geoff brushed off the apology, saying it was, “no trouble at all,” and that “he was bound to bump into someone anyway.”

“Besides,” Geoff added when Ray still looked unsure. “I was looking for you anyway.”

“Y-You’re not going to kill me are you?” Ray asked, nervousness increasing tenfold.

Geoff laughed, and it seemed so ridiculous and out of place that Ray calmed down. “Of course not, buddy. Come, walk with me. I’ve got a couple things I want to talk to you about.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look im still writing this

“So,” Ray said slowly as he and Geoff made their rounds of the courtyard. “What you’re saying is you want to... recruit me?”

Geoff nodded, hands behind his back as he walked in step with the shorter man. “In a manner of speaking, yes. I’ve heard of what you can do with that sniper of yours.”

Ray frowned slightly. He’d thought he’d been more careful. No one was supposed to know it was him.

“A hot pink gun doesn’t really escape people’s notice,” Geoff pointed out, as if he could read Ray’s mind.

Ray snorted a laugh. “I guess not.”

They had reached the middle of the courtyard, by the fountain, and Ray stopped to smell the roses.

“And if I say no, what happens to me?”

“Well... We couldn’t just let you go back.”

“So you’d kill me,” Ray said with something like finality in his tone.

“Not necessarily. We’d keep tabs on you though, and if it looked like you were doing anything that might work against us, we’d do something about it,” Geoff told him. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t accept though.”

“What, apart from the fact that I’d be joining the most dangerous, wanted group of people in the city? And arguably _become_ one of the most dangerous and wanted people in the city? You’re really making great points here. Absolutely selling it,” Ray added. He’d learned quite quickly that his snide comments and sarcastic remarks were not unwelcome, and in fact Geoff had even laughed at a couple of them.

“You’re either with us or against us, buddy,” Geoff pointed out, suddenly quite serious as he stared at Ray. “What situation would you rather be in: Against the Fake AH Crew, your every move watched and questioned by people you never see, where even an accidental slip up could cause your death? Or would you rather be _with_ the Fake AH Crew, and under our protection?”

Silence fell for a moment as the two stared at each other. Something was passing between them, and Ray wasn’t sure if it was an understanding or something else altogether. Geoff was giving nothing away, despite the calculating gaze Ray had him under.

Geoff was practiced in this sort of thing, however. He knew how to keep his poker face, and he knew how to read people. Ray wasn’t like that. He had to concentrate on keeping his own poker face while trying to read Geoff at the same time, and it wasn’t working in his favour.

He looked away.

Geoff patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll let you think about it,” was all he said as he walked away, leaving Ray by the roses to think.

\---

Michael and Gavin watched from the window on the second floor as Geoff patted Ray on the shoulder and walked away. Michael looked almost angry as he watched Ray’s eyes follow Geoff till he was out of sight and then sit down on the edge of the fountain.

“What’s the matter?” Gavin asked, looking from Ray in the distance to Michael and then back.

“Nothing,” Michael muttered. “I just… Why didn’t Geoff tell us about Ray before? Like... At least with the other times Ryan fucked up, we knew beforehand. But none of us knew anything about Ray until he was in the fucking house.”

“I dunno. But it worked, didn’t it?” Gavin asked. “The other ones never _made it_ to the house.”

“And that’s another thing,” Michael continued, ignoring the first part of what Gavin had said as he stared out the window, not really looking at anything. “Why did Ryan bring Ray here? Why not just kill him? Like, I’m glad he’s not dead or whatever, but… I dunno Gav. Something about this just doesn’t seem right.”

“You… You don’t think Ryan’s up to something to you?” Gavin watched Ray, still sitting on the fountain, deep in thought and unaware he was being observed.

“Ryan’s _always_ up to something,” Michael pointed out.

“Yeah, but, normally those somethings are good for all of us. What if this time it isn’t?” Gavin sounded worried as he pulled his eyes from Ray to look at Michael.

There was a pause before Michael answered. “I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one,” he said with a slight smile as he turned from the window, focusing on Gavin.

“I can be serious when I want to be,” Gavin returned, smiling before he’d even got the full sentence out.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Michael laughed. He turned back to the window, this time actually looking at Ray. It wouldn’t be too bad if he joined, Michael thought to himself. Michael laughed quietly to himself, thinking that Ray would probably make a better friend than Gavin.

“Ray’s alright, isn’t he?” Gavin muttered, and Michael glanced over to see that the British man was also focused on Ray outside.

Michael made a noise of agreement but said no more. They both lapsed into silence and probably would have stood there, at the window in silence, for much longer had Ray not suddenly slipped and fallen backwards into the fountain.

Michael and Gavin watched it all unfold and then turned to each other, silent for a beat and then bursting into laughter.

“We… We should probably br-bring him a towel,” Michael choked out through his laughter.

Gavin was still squealing and was unable to form coherent words, but he nodded nonetheless.

A few minutes later found them outside, meeting Ray partway through the maze of hedges in the courtyard. Ray seemed to have a good memory because he was on the one and only path that didn’t lead to a dead end when they reached him.

“Saw you fall in,” Michael said, fighting back a smile as he handed the towel over.

“Joke’s on you, I didn’t actually fall in the fountain. You just make me wet, Michael,” Ray answered quietly as he took it, nodding his thanks as he wrapped it around his shoulders.

Gavin snorted a laugh. “If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to Michael – “

“You’d have one dollar, yeah, I know, you’re the master of insults,” Michael interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just go inside and find a change of clothes for Ray.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of renaming this story to "no good two bit whatever asshole"

Ryan was pacing. It wasn’t something he often did, and it wasn’t a habit he’d intended to pick up. However, after all the recent events with Ray, he was finding it increasingly hard to stay calm. No, that wasn’t true. He was as calm as he always had been, but now, there was something else, too. An itching feeling on his back. No matter how hard he scratched at it, it persisted. It was starting to get worse, too. Ryan only hoped it wouldn’t get in the way of their upcoming heist.

He would in no way be prepared for what was to come.

-

“Set up as you normally do and take a few shots,” Geoff was telling Ray offhandedly. They were on top of a building in the busiest section of Los Santos. “I wanna see if you’re as good as the stories claim.”

“If we’re meant to be a crew, shouldn’t you trust me?” Ray asked.

“I can’t trust you if I don’t know you,” Geoff pointed out.

‘I trusted Ryan pretty quickly,’ Ray thought to himself bitterly. He decided against saying that out loud, though. He had no idea how Geoff might react and he really didn’t want to get on the guy’s bad side. The threats that may or may not have been threats were enough to get him to cooperate. Besides, he needed a better paying job.

He set up as quickly as he could without being reckless: He knew what Geoff was looking for. Someone who knew what they were doing and who could get out of there at a moment’s notice.

“Is there anyone or anything in particular you want me to aim for or am I just gonna go for it?” Ray asked once he was ready.

Geoff only smiled and nodded to the bustling people below. Ray turned and was surprised and slightly amused to see that several large targets had seemingly materialised out of nowhere. They were waiting, motionless, on the ground, on the sides of buildings, and even on lower rooftops.

“Wh - ? When did those get there?” Ray wondered aloud.

“Lindsay,” Geoff answered, with no further explanation. His tone seemed to non-verbally indicate that Ray do something other than stand there and look pretty. Okay, maybe the looking pretty part Ray had supplied himself, but that didn’t make it any less true.

Without wasting another moment, Ray took aim at the target directly in front of him, the one on the side of the building across the street. He fired and hit the centre of the target effortlessly. Nothing happened. Ray didn’t hesitate before switching targets, opting next for one on the ground near a cluster of people. He hit it, once again, dead centre without so much as focusing too hard. Chaos ensued.

Immediately, the group of people on the street scattered, dashing off in every direction possible – some even towards the target, their panic making them stupid. This, he expected. What surprised him, however, was the immediate sounds of gunfire being aimed _at him._ He ducked instinctively at bullets whizzing past as people began to fire at him. With his sniper still in his hands, he hid below the ledge of the rooftop. As soon as he’d disappeared from sight, the opposing gunfire had stopped.

He craned his neck around awkwardly, trying not to be visible, and looked at Geoff. The wall behind him was littered with bullet holes.

“What the hell, man?” He asked, voice louder than he expected it to be.

Geoff hadn’t moved a muscle despite the gunfire, and was looking at Ray with something of a smile. Hands leisurely in his pockets, he answered, “Did you really think it would be as easy as shooting some targets and then coming back to base for ice cream and cake?”

Ray’s brow furrowed. He turned away, muttering something about hating cake before considering his options. There weren’t many.

“Back to work, Ray. The targets aren’t going to shoot themselves.”

Ray nodded and peeked up over the edge. He noticed, with some dissatisfaction that the targets were all now moving and – was it his imagination or had they gotten smaller?

“That is…That’s less than ideal, Geoff,” Ray said after a moment.

“I can imagine,” Geoff replied, tone conveying the perfect amount of artificial sympathy for the situation.

“They’re going to start shooting at me when I look up again, aren’t they?”

“I’ll let you figure that out. Less talking, more shooting.”

Ray nodded again, took a deep breath, steadied his grip and pulled himself up off the ground, taking aim at the now moving target on the roof of a shorter building across the street. He was greeted with the sounds of gunfire in his direction but he tuned it out. They weren’t aiming to hit him, they were aiming to distract him. Steadying his breathing, Ray entered his universe. In his universe, all that existed were him, his gun and his targets.

Focus.

Take aim.

Bull’s eye.

Take aim.

Bull's eye..

The process repeated until no targets were left. Ray came back to everyone else’s universe as the opposing gunfire ceased.

The street below was empty.

Ray knelt and began packing his sniper without being told to.

“Welcome aboard,” Geoff said from behind him. There was a pat on his shoulder followed by the sound of retreating footsteps, and then Ray was alone on the rooftop.

Across the street, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, Ryan watched. He could still see the top of Ray’s head as the sniper was being packed away. Ryan itched to grab the gun from the holster by his waist but held back. He’d seen what Geoff had done, and that meant Ray was a part of them now. He couldn’t just shoot him, not without reason.

Not if it didn’t look like an accident.

Plans began to weave in Ryan’s mind and he was so caught up in them he almost didn’t notice Ray stand up, look towards the alley, and offer a little wave before disappearing.


End file.
